<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>無法割捨-4 by Didy_miny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527973">無法割捨-4</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny'>Didy_miny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO未來向 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:01:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didy_miny/pseuds/Didy_miny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>ABO未來向 [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848004</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>無法割捨-4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>順榮走出凈漢的辦公室，看著天花板嘆了一口氣</p><p>此時聽到熟悉的腳步聲，知安和順安從連接頂樓的樓梯走下來，兩個人手牽著手慢慢的走模樣十分可愛</p><p>「爹地的門，沒關！」</p><p>「耶，可以進去找爹地」</p><p>知勳習慣性的沒關緊工作室就是為了讓孩子們自由進出，反正他現在也沒什麼要緊的工作</p><p>順榮雙眼溫柔的看著兩個女孩，走向他們</p><p>「知安順安，爸比抱」</p><p>兩個女孩不約而同的哼了一聲，各自轉向一邊不看順榮，讓順榮十分錯愕</p><p>「怎麼了，不理爸比？」</p><p>「最討厭爸比了！」</p><p>兩個女孩臭著臉甚至伸手打自己的爸比，雖然根本不會痛，但是被自己的女兒們討厭，順榮的心裡有些傷心</p><p>「為什麼討厭爸比？」</p><p>「爸比最近都不理我們不陪我們玩」</p><p>順榮這才發現他因為知勳懷孕陷入恐懼，有犯了女孩們剛出生的毛病，內心不可否認的認為是女孩們讓知勳危險所以又變的不想接觸自己的女兒</p><p>「還有爸比欺負爹地」</p><p>「妹妹還在甜甜肚子裡的時候，甜甜不舒服率叔叔都會陪甜甜，還會找很多東西給甜甜吃，甜甜睡覺率叔叔都在旁邊」</p><p>「可是爸比一直讓爹地生氣，還讓爹地哭，爹地不舒服爸比都不陪爹地，爹地睡覺也不在旁邊」</p><p>兩個女孩淘淘不絕的控訴，女孩雖然年紀小但是什麼都知道，順榮的行為，她們都看在眼裡，凈漢哥的警告已然成為事實</p><p>知安和順安越說越生氣，對順榮又打又踢，打在順榮身上依舊軟軟無力，根本感覺不到痛，順榮的心裡卻被重重的敲擊</p><p>「知安順安你們兩個在做什麼？」</p><p>知勳從工作室走出來就看到孩子們對自己的丈夫拳打腳踢</p><p>「爹地！！」</p><p>女孩一聽到爹地的聲音馬上就跑去抱住知勳，知勳把她們從自己身上拔開，蹲下來和她們平視</p><p>「你們為什麼這樣打爸比？」</p><p>「因為爸比欺負爹地」<br/>「我們要幫爹地報仇」</p><p>知勳聽到心裡欣慰但是臉上的表情卻是嚴肅的，雖然他對於順榮很是生氣並不代表孩子們可以這樣隨意對待自己的爸比</p><p>「他是你們的爸比，不可以這樣打他，也不可以對他說話不禮貌，去跟爸比道歉」</p><p>「不要……」</p><p>兩個女孩不知自己錯在哪不願道歉</p><p>「爸比有欺負你們嗎？」</p><p>「沒有」</p><p>「爸比有打你們嗎？」</p><p>「沒有」</p><p>「那你們為什麼可以打爸比，還有爸比也沒有欺負爹地喔，所以不可以這樣」</p><p>「可是……」</p><p>知勳沉下臉壓低聲音</p><p>「沒有可是，去道歉」</p><p>「好吧」</p><p>女孩們走向順榮，乖乖的道歉</p><p>「爸比對不起，我們錯了」</p><p>順榮蹲下，摸摸她們氣餒的小臉</p><p>「沒關係，爸比也對不起，以後爸比不會再不理你們了，原諒爸比好嗎」</p><p>「好」</p><p>「那可以給爸比抱抱嗎」</p><p>知安順安很快的展開笑容，抱住自己的爸比</p><p>「也給爹地抱抱」</p><p>知勳看她們跟順榮和好後就把女孩叫回自己身邊</p><p>「爹地不要生氣好嗎？」<br/>「對啊爹地生氣弟弟會嚇到，這樣爹地會不舒服」</p><p>知勳已經不想再跟她們爭論肚子裡到底是弟弟還是妹妹了，繼續跟她們說話</p><p>「你們下來找爹地有跟保姆阿姨說嗎？」</p><p>知安跟順安開始躲避知勳的眼神，顯然是沒有</p><p>「這樣阿姨會擔心的，而且你們該吃晚餐了，跟快上去找阿姨」</p><p>「可是我們想跟爹地在一起」<br/>「嗯嗯，就是說啊」</p><p>「好，爹地陪你們一起上去」知勳站起來，伸出雙手「走吧」</p><p>牽著女孩們一起上樓，這期間知勳完全沒有看向順榮，跟順榮沒有任何眼神交流，知勳簡直把他當成了空氣</p><p>知勳教訓孩子們是因為對順榮不禮貌，即使知勳現在的狀態非常不好仍是不忘要管教孩子們</p><p>反觀順榮自己，一感到恐懼就離他們離的遠遠的，兄弟們不管說什麼他都聽不進去，搞到整個家裡的人都不諒解他</p><p> </p><p>“難到我的擔心真得錯了嗎？”</p><p> </p><p>晚餐時間知勳被夾在女兒中間，坐在餐桌前女兒拿著她們的專用餐盤，撒嬌著要知勳替她們佈菜，知勳寵溺的各捏一下她們的說鼻子，跟她們裝了珉奎準備的各種菜色</p><p>順榮什麼也做不了只能旁邊看著他們，自己靜靜的扒飯，他一直注意著知勳桌前的飯碗，孩子們都吃了一大餐盤的菜，而知勳不僅沒有吃任何配菜，碗裡的飯也只吃不到半碗</p><p>知勳幫女孩們擦完吃的油油的小嘴放她們下餐桌後，默默的也起身留下剩下的半碗食物</p><p>「知勳，你多吃點吧」</p><p>順榮還沒反應過來這句話直接脫口而出，連自己也嚇到了，知勳則是愣了一下，冷冷的看一眼順榮，直接離開陪孩子們玩去，留下一臉錯愕的順榮</p><p>晚間凈哲從幼稚園下課，拉著佑珉一起跟妹妹們玩，女孩們才放開知勳</p><p>知勳這才有時間回到工作室把自己的工作收尾，才剛進入工作室，順榮隨機跟了上來</p><p>「知勳，我們談談吧」</p><p>知勳自顧自的收拾桌上的凌亂，裝作不經意的問</p><p>「你的想法還是一樣嗎？」</p><p>順榮知道他是說肚子裡的孩子</p><p>「知勳……我…」</p><p>知勳緊握手中的紙，指節都泛白了，冷淡的邊走邊說</p><p>「那就沒什麼好談的，請你出去」</p><p>面對知勳的冰冷，順榮有些無措，明明只是小小的工作室，他卻有種追不上知勳的錯覺</p><p>「我…我是為你好……」</p><p>知勳轉過身憤怒直盯順榮的眼睛</p><p>「為我好？不」知勳伸手指著順榮的胸膛「你，是為了你自己，你不過是因為害怕，因為恐懼，而要我從孩子和你之間二選一」</p><p>「我沒有要你二選一」</p><p>順榮拉著知勳的手慌張的說，被他狠狠的甩開，知勳輕蔑的笑了</p><p>「喝醉的人說什麼話可以說忘就忘，但是聽的人卻受到深深的傷害」</p><p>順榮想起來了，他喝醉時跟知勳說了什麼，他說</p><p>”如果你沒有要離開我，那就讓寶寶現在就出來”</p><p> </p><p>「知勳那是……酒後失言」</p><p>「失言？你如果沒有那個想法你會失言嗎？」知勳摸著自己的肚子「他既然已經存在我的肚子裡，他就是一個生命，我不可能因為你的恐懼就剝奪他出生在世上的權利，你也沒有資格要求我把他拿掉」</p><p>「知勳……你真的……非得把他生下來嗎？」</p><p>「權順榮！我已經說的這麼明白了……你還……」知勳仰頭嘆了口氣「算了，反正我也不是沒有能力，知安順安跟這孩子我自己也養的起，反正孩子們本來就是我在管教，不過是少了一個不一定會理他們爸比而已」</p><p>「你說什麼呢？」</p><p>「我說錯了嗎，今天孩子們對你那樣，不只是因為我，還因為你不理她們，從剛出生時就這樣，只要你一開始恐懼就開始逃避，先是忽略他們，到現在不僅要我拿到肚子裡的，那倆女孩你也離的遠遠的，她們該有多難過，與其讓他們受這種傷害，倒不如乾脆不要有你這個爸比還比較好」</p><p>「李知勳！你這是什麼意思」</p><p>順榮用力抓住知勳的雙肩，知勳吃痛的掙扎著，同時不甘示弱的瞪大眼睛看著順榮</p><p>「不懂嗎？要我說明白一點」</p><p>碰！知勳被順榮壓在牆上</p><p>「不准說！我不允許」</p><p>「怎麼？你都敢讓我把孩子拿掉了，這個不敢聽？我們離……唔」</p><p>順榮粗魯的吻住知勳的唇把要出口的話封住知勳不斷的拍打順榮想要他放開，用力的咬傷順榮的唇</p><p>「你……」</p><p>還沒說一句話有被順榮阻止重新吻上，鐵鏽味在知勳的嘴裡彌漫開來，順榮肆無忌憚的入侵知勳的口腔，知勳更加激烈的拍打順榮，沒想到順榮釋放自己的信息素，讓知勳漸漸軟了身子，慢慢的放棄掙扎</p><p>這個味道是知勳多麼想念的，在他不舒服的時候他多麼希望可以聞到這個味道，但是現在卻是用這種方式，多麼諷刺啊，被他拿來當壓制自己的武器，明明是這麼思念的味道，現在卻令自己有股反胃的感覺</p><p>知勳的雙手垂下在自己的大腿兩側，任自己被他抵在牆上肆意親吻，絕望的閉上雙眼，眼淚無意識的掉出</p><p>順榮撫上知勳的臉，摸到佈滿臉頰的淚痕，順榮喚回了理智，離開知勳腫脹的雙唇，映入眼簾的是他最愛的人表露出來的絕望表情，他這才意識到自己狠狠的傷害了知勳</p><p>狠狠的……傷害了……</p><p>「知…勳……」</p><p>「出去……」</p><p>「我…對不……」</p><p>知勳緊閉雙眼平平淡淡的說</p><p>「我說……出去，消失在我眼前」</p><p>順榮不知如何是好，只能聽知勳的消失在他視線裡，離開了工作室</p><p>無神的走到屬於自己的練舞室，沒有開燈，他躺在黑暗的空間，冰冷的地板傳遞著冷冷的不諒解，連順榮都無法諒解自己，抬起手臂遮住雙眼</p><p> </p><p>「權順榮你這是在做什麼，你瘋了嗎？你為什麼這麼懦弱？」</p><p> </p><p>順榮離開後，知勳無力的癱軟沿著牆壁跌坐在地上，用力的抹掉自己的眼淚</p><p>「沒什麼好哭的……李知勳不要哭了……你該習慣了……沒什麼好哭的…………」</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>